Mi Futuro Contigo
by Cprincess
Summary: Traducción del fic de Katia Dashwood 'My future with you'. Draco y Hermione pelean mucho, como consecuencia son enviados al futuro. Donde están casados y tienen una hija. 9no capitulo UP. Draco x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Ésta historia en particular no es mía, pero con permiso de la autora, me he dedicado a traducirla de su idioma original, para que aspi más personas puedan leerla. Realmente me gustó y espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con la traducción.

**Todos los creditos para Katia Dashwood**, la autora original de este fic llamado "My future with you", que podrán encontrarlo en esta misma página.

El fic consiste en 15 capítulos, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews.

Disclaimer para todo el fic: Los personas no son mios ni de Katia.

* * *

**Mi Futuro Contigo**

Por: **Katia Dashwood** Traducido por: **Coniitah Malfoy**

'Si¡lo mismo para ti Malfoy' Gritó Hermione. '¡Yo realmente tampoco quiero compartir la misma sala común contigo!' Ella entró hecha una tormenta a su pieza. Malfoy se fue a su puerta a través del pasillo.

'Maldita Granger' El murmuró.

Hermione azotó la puerta en vez de usar una llave contra su cabeza, cosa que pudo haber hecho que la expulsaran. Colapsó en su cama y gritó en su almohada. _¡__Maldito__ idiota!_ Pensó con rabia. _Piensa que puede manejar el mundo. Oh espera. __Cuando se una a los mortífagos eso puede ser verdad._ Suspiró, acostada, y lentamente dejando de pensar se quedó dormida.

Hemione despertó en la mañana por en brillo del sol que entraba por la ventana. _Parece que será un bu-¡Hey! Yo no tengo un ventanal en mi dormitorio_, se dio cuenta alarmada. Después notó que estaba en una cama tamaño king, con cuatro postes y cortinas verde esmeralda. Y había alguien en la cama con ella, el barzo de el o ella alrededor de su expuesta cintura. Ella se movió de un tirón, sentandose. Él era un hombre con pelo largo y rubio.

_¡No!_

El hombre despertó derrepente, y se sentó, luciendo desorientado al igual que ella. Hermione gritó y gritó, "Que diabl-" Él fue cortado por una niña pequeña, que saltó a la cama y lo abrazó ferozmente. El estómago de Hermione gruñó.

_¡No! No estamos… casados._

'¡Mami!' la niña lloró, tirando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione. Hermione automáticamente devolvió el abrazo. _Bueno, eso responde la pregunta._

'Aria quiere panquecas para el desayuno' dijo la niña.

'Anda y haz que los elfos domésticos te hagan algunas' Dijo Malfoy con forzada calma.

'Y no hables de ti misma en tercera persona' Hermione no pudo resistir agregar.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró de nuevo, Hermione saltó a través de las cortinas de la cama y aterrizó con sus pies en la suave alfombra.

Malfoy fue alrededor de la cama y la confrontó. '¿¡Que diablos está pasando!?' el disparó.

Hermione tomó su varita y cerró la puerta. Malfoy tenía su varita lista también. '¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?' dijo él bajito.

'No quiero que esa pobre niña piense que sus padres no se aman. Estoy segura que podemos descifrar esto e irnos y, bueno¡¿que sabes _tú_ sobre _esto_?!' Ella demandó.

'Claro. Yo hice esto. Eso es obvio. Con toda intención, Granger; Nunca querría estar en la cama _contigo_.'

Hermione se puso roja. 'Bueno, entonces ¿_cómo_ llegamos aquí¡No es como si _yo_ hiciera algo así!

Sólo en ese momento, una lechuza en la ventana interrumpió su pequeña pelea. Hermione retrocedió a la ventana y la abrió, nunca dejando la varita de Malfoy fuera de su vista. Dejó entrar a la lechuza y tomó la carta. La abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta. 'Queridos Sr. y Sra. Draco Malfoy.'

'No. De ninguna manera. Yo no estoy casado contigo' Draco se rehusó.

'Cállate y escucha'

'¿Discúlpame¡Tú no puedes hablarme a mí así¡Soy un Malfoy!'

'Eso es lo que dice la carta. Cállate y escucha,' Le dijo Hermione, deslumbrada. Continuó, '"He decidido que ustedes dos deberían enterarse de lo que el destino les tiene preparado. Ha sido escrito en una profecía que ustedes se casarán para traer unidad a los Sangrepura con los Nacido Muggle. Parecen haber necesitado un empuje en la dirección correcta por sus incesantes peleas. Ante eso, vivirán como una pareja casada, solos en la Mansión Malfoy con su hija, Aria, hasta que considere apropiado que regresen. Sinceramente suyo, Albus etc., etc. Dumbledore."'

* * *

Recordarles que el fic NO es mio y que sólo estoy traduciendolo, por lo tanto, yo no influyo en el largo de los capítulos, aunque después son más extensos.

REVIEWS :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Futuro Contigo**

Por: **Katia Dashwood**Traducido por: **Coniitah Malfoy**

'¡¿QUÉ?!'

Hermione dejó que la carta cayera al suelo. Mientras se agachaba a recogerla, de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba usando una pequeña polera con tiras delgadas y un short. Inmediatamente se enderezó y se sonrojó bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy. Maldición. Malfoy abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ahí notó, y Hermione también en el mismo momento, que el estaba vestido peor, sólo con boxers. Hermione se dio la vuelta, se encontraba incluso más roja que momentos antes. Ella abrió lo que parecía ser la puerta de un closet y pasó adentro. Una luz se prendió y Hermione jadeó. Había docenas de ropas de diseñador, indudablemente. Había túnicas para brujas notablemente delgadas a un lado, y hermosas túnicas elegantes para magos al otro. Pasó la punta de sus dedos por montones de juegos de ropa antes de decidirse por un conjunto de azul medianoche de seda.

Después de cambiarse, Hermione abrió la puerta y volvió al dormitorio. Draco pasó rápidamente por su lado y cerró la puerta del closet detrás de él. Hermione se sentó en una silla para esperar a Malfoy, como no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo llegar a la cocina.

Casi quince minutos después, él salió. '¿Por qué sigues aquí todavía?' Él preguntó fríamente.

'Porque no sé como llegar a la cocina,' Replicó Hermione, con el goteo de su voz replicando con una cantidad igual de desdén. Ella abrió la puerta después de desbloquear el hechizo anteriormente puesto. '¿Me mostrarías el camino?' Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

Malfoy no dijo una palabra, pero simplemente salió del dormitorio con sus ropas ondeando.

_Odio tener que admitirlo, pero Malfoy es extrañamente atractivo a la edad que sea que estemos. ¿Y desde cuando puede hacer que su capa haga eso?_

_¡Mala Hermione! Malfoy es la personificación de maldad, bueno, quizás no desde, Dumbledore no trataría de que me enamorase de él si realmente fuese malo, pero me rehúso a admitir mis sentimien- a enamorarme de Malfoy._ Hermione miró a Malfoy de nuevo.

_¡Idiota arrogante! Luciéndose por el pasillo._

Hermione y Malfoy llegaron a la cocina, donde Aria estaba felizmente trabajando en devorarse una enorme ración de panquecas para una persona tan pequeña.

Malfoy fue a la mesa y tomó una taza de humeante y extremadamente caliente te que había sido preparado, sin duda, por un elfo doméstico. Hermione, todavía con rabia silenciosa, especialmente porque Malfoy estaba ignorando su presencia, se sentó en la mesa y apuñaló una panqueca hacia su plato con su tenedor. De la nada, Aria dejó caer su tenedor a su plato.

'¿Estás enojado con Mami?' Se dirigió directamente a Malfoy, quien estaba rehusándose a sentarse en la mesa, y estaba mirando por la ventana hacia fuera.

Malfoy forzó a pasar un gran sorbo de te y sin creerlo dijo, 'No, claro que no.' Se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió él mismo unas panquecas.

Aria todavía lucia consternada. 'Tu todavía la amas¿verdad que si, Papi?'

Malfoy salpicó y tosió, conmocionado con su boca llena de panquecas. Hermione chasqueó su varita, y él dejó de atorarse. Ella siguió apuñalando con mucha rabia sus panquecas y a ahogarlas en miel.

Los ojos de Aria se llenaron de lágrimas. '¡Tú tienes que amar a Mami!' Ella lloró. 'Papi, mira a Mami, ella está triste. Dale un beso y haz que se sienta mejor.' Hermione se quedó tiesa.

'Eso no hará que sienta nada mejor,' Dijo Malfoy, forzándose a si mismo a mantenerse remotamente calmado.

Aria comenzó a gritar. '¡Si, lo hará!' se lamentó.

Malfoy miro a Aria a los ojos. 'Si beso a tu mama¿dejarás de llorar, por favor?' Preguntó desesperadamente. Él parecía verdaderamente incomodo habiendo hecho llorar a una niña tan pequeña.

'Si' Aria sollozó.

Hermione se quedó pálida y luego se sonrojó hasta las raíces del cabello. ¡Oh no¡Malfoy me va a besar!

Malfoy lo pensó por medio segundo, luego se levantó y fue hacia la silla de Hermione. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia la de ella y rápidamente la besó en los labios. Entonces volvió a si asiento, y se colocó para terminar su comida silenciosamente. Aria sonrió.

Hermione todavía podía sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos, incluso aunque el beso haya durado menos de un segundo. Ella trató de borrarlo, pero igual se quedó grabado.

_Maldición, esos labios._

Hermione rápidamente terminó sus panquecas y recogió su plato para ponerlo en el lavabo.

'Podrías dejarlo para los elfos domésticos,' Señaló Malfoy.

'Oh, pero ya estoy levantada,' Replicó Ella con asacarinada dulzura. Puso el plato en el fondo del lavabo y se fue de un soplido.

_Maldición. Tengo que volver porque no se donde ir._ Mientras ella volvía a la cocina, Aria corrió afuera hasta el final del pasillo. _Y ahora tengo que hablar con esa cucaracha._

'¿De vuelta tan pronto, Granger?' Añadió Malfoy con veneno. 'No creas que voy a besarte de nuevo. Todavía no puedo quitar esa horrible sensación de mis labios.'

Hermione hizo una mueca._ Ha-ha. Tú tampoco te puede deshacer de el._

'Si claro, hurón. Sólo vine a preguntar si hay algún tipo de mapa o algo así que pueda usar, para que no tenga que estar estancada contigo todo el día para poder encontrar mi camino.'

'Bueno, no lo sé.' Él atascó renuente, examinando su anillo de matrimonio.

Hermione hizo sonar los dientes y severamente replicó, '¿Por favor, Malfoy?' y mantuvo su cabeza más alta.

'Tendrías que encontrarlo en mi estudio.'

'Nuestro estudio.'

'_Mi_ estudio.'

'Bueno. _Tu_ estudio.'

'Sígueme, entonces.'

Hermione lo siguió por muchos pasillos, hasta su estudio. Malfoy indicó su escritorio. 'Considerando que supuestamente estamos casados, no puedo imaginar que haya algo que tu no puedes ver aquí.' Dijo, y con eso se fue de ahí.

Ella suspiró y caminó hacia el escritorio con un intrincado impreso caoba. Habían pilas de papeles dispersados casualmente sobre todo el escritorio.

_Santo Merlín. Necesito organizar éste enredo._

Ella comenzó a seleccionar. Los papeles eran mayormente sólo periódicos, que apiló en el piso a un lado del escritorio.

Debajo de los periódicos, encontró recortes de diarios. Eran sobre ella, Harry, Ron, Ginny, y Malfoy, mayormente. Muchas de las fotos mostraban a Malfoy, Harry y Ron, pareciendo buenos amigos, riendo juntos, o en un juego de Quidditch, pero hartas de ellas eran de Hermione y Malfoy juntos. Algunas eran de ellos en ocasiones formales, y otras eran sólo en la oficina trabajando. Ellos estaban sonriéndose el uno al otro en casi todas, o tomados de las manos, o el brazo de Malfoy alrededor de la cintura de Hermione.

_Wow, somos realmente felices el uno con el otro en el futuro._ Ella sonrió pensativamente. _¿Qué pasó para que eso resultara finalmente?_

Ella transformó una página de pergamino a un portafolio para los recortes.

Después de limpiar pedazos rotos de pergamino y otras basuras del escritorio, ella encontró algunos marcos, fotografías móviles que habían sido golpeadas completamente. En una, ella y Draco estaban discutiendo y de repente ella lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa y lo besa sonoramente en los labios. _Bueno, de todas maneras _ella pensó, precipitadamente abriendo un cajón. Hermione organizó todo el escritorio, sin encontrar un mapa. Pero entonces, un pergamino flotó al piso mientras ella ponía la pila de periódicos de vuelta al escritorio. Era un mapa. Era en el estilo del Mapa del Merodeador, Hermione podía ver a Malfoy caminando por el living una y otra vez. Ella sonrió.

_Mira quien está nervioso, el Principe de Slytherin._ Al otro lado de la casa, Aria estaba en su habitación, probablemente dormida, porque su punto estaba quieto.

Hermione batió su varita. 'Travesura realizada' dijo tocando el mapa con la punta. Permaneció escrito. 'Oh bueno, valía la pena el intento. Sólo tengo que mantenerlo escondido de Malfoy.' Ella lo deslizó a su bolsillo al lado de su capa, y fue al living, que estaba sólo a unas cuantas puertas más abajo en el pasillo que el estudio.

Malfoy saltó cuando ella entró. '¡Maldición¿Qué estás haciendo, entrando furtivamente así?' él exclamó.

'Nada' replicó ella. Caminó hasta el sofá y se acostó en el rincón del mismo, su cabeza en una almohada. Cerró sus ojos.

'Granger, si vas a dormir¿podrías hacerlo en una cama por favor?'

'No tengo la intención de caminar hasta arriba de vuelta al dormitorio. Y quedan dos espacios vacíos, entonces no puedes decir que estoy acaparando el sofá.' Ella se calló de nuevo. Divarió en sus pensamientos hasta quedarse dormida, a pesar del enojo de Malfoy.

* * *

Una vez más les recuerdo que este fic NO es mio, yo sólo lo traduzo.

Pero tienen que aceptar que soy buenita, porque les traje el capítulo 2 altiro, jaja!... Es que encontré el capítulo 1 tan cortito que traduje altiro el 2.

Gracias a beautifly92, hija de la luna y andeli por dejar reviews en la historia. Espero que les siga gustando. ¡A mi este capi me encanta:)

REVIEWS :)


	3. Chapter 3

Recordarles una vez más, que todos los créditos son para **KATIA DASHWOOD** por una historia tan linda y por darme la autorización para traducirla.

* * *

**Mi Futuro Contigo**

Por: **Katia Dashwood** Traducido por: **Coniitah Malfoy**

De un momento a otro, Malfoy estaba tirándole cojines a Hermione y ella despertó. Se sentó recta y meció sus piernas a un lado del sillón, lista para pelear de vuelta.

Malfoy estaba asomándose encima de ella.

'¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ TE CREES SOÑANDO CON TU VIDA AMOROSA CON POTTER MIENTRAS ESTAMOS SUPUESTAMENTE CASADOS?!!!!!'

'Malfoy¿de qué estás hablando? Yo no estaba soñando con mi vida amorosa con Harry¡porque nunca ha habido una!' Ella gritó y se paró, cosa que forzó a Malfoy a echarse para atrás.

'Bueno, entonces explica porque de repente gritaste casi llorando, "¡No Harry¡Te amo!"' Dijo Malfoy imitándola.

'Bueno, é les uno de mis mejores amigos, entonces si lo amo,' Ella dijo, 'como un hermano.'

'Oh, entonces, bueno. Supongo que eso lo explica,' refunfuñó Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió. 'Estabas celoso¿verdad?' ella preguntó.

'_¿Yo_ ¿Por qué razón podría estar celoso? No es como si me importaras o te quisiera, Granger,' él se defendió.

'¿De verdad?' Preguntó Hermione. '¿Entonces por qué te enojaste tanto?'

'Bueno, es por que-'

Hermione lo cortó, 'Exacto. Tú no tienes una razón, aparte de la que yo sugerí. Me voy ahora. Adiós.'

Comenzó a caminar fuera. Justo cuando alcanzó la entrada, Malfoy agarró su muñeca y la atrajó hacia la habitación nuevamente. Hermione tiró su brazo lejos de él

'¡¿Qué crees que estás hacienda?!' Demandó. '¡Ni siquiera pienses en tirarme así como un perro otra vez!' Gritó, a centímetros de su cara.

'¡Nunca quise tratarte como un perro!' él dijo defendiéndose.

'¿Oh, De verdad?'

'No. Sólo quise tratarte como la bruja mal nacida que eres,' escupió como respuesta.

'¡¿Qué?!' Hermione puso su cara justo en frente de la de Malfoy. 'Yo NO soy una mal nacida. Y en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tu hija no es sangre pura, entonces quizás no deberías hacer esa clase de comentarios en esta casa, o en cualquier lugar. Y-'

'Mami, no le grites a Papi, por favor.'

Aria acababa de entrar.

'Mierda,' Hermione respire profundo, dando vueltas en si misma.

'Cuida tu lenguaje,' Malfoy susurró burlándose en su oreja. Hermione tembló mientras que su respiración cosquilleó en su cuello.

'No deberías gritarle a Papi, sólo por que está con rabia,' la niña pequeña dijo con agallas.

'Pensé que nos habíamos encargado de eso hace un rato,' Malfoy dijo entre dientes, caminando a través de la habitación y sentándose en el sofá.

'¿Entonces?' Dijo Aria.

'Entonces¿Qué?' Preguntó Hermione.

'¿No vas a ir a sentarte en el regazo de Papi?'

'¿Porqué haría eso?'

'Siempre lo haces cuando Papi está enojado,' Aria contestó fácilmente.

'Qu-'

'Mami no necesita hacer eso,' Malfoy dijo rápidamente. 'Estoy perfectamente feliz como estoy, gracias.'

Hermione sonrió hacienda una mueca, e inmediatamente pasó a una etapa simpática. Caminó hasta el sofa y se sentó de lado, en las piernas de Malfoy.

'¿Estás seguro, amor?' Preguntó, con su voz asacarinadamente dulce. '_Podría_ levantarme si quieres.'

'Qu-tú-no, Estoy mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí,' dijo él, con su voz cambiando.

_Él acaba de pasar de confundido a seductor – a algo más, _pensó Hermione.

'¡Yay!' Chilló Aria, y corrió afuera de la habitación otra vez.

Malfoy puso un brazo alrededor de ella, con la mano en su cintura, y colocó su otra mano en su muslo, y miró a sus ojos.

_Bueno, quizás deba parar ahora que él esta siguiendo el juego tan… encantadoramente. O quizás solo debería quedarme aquí – ¡No¡Mal! A mi no me gusta sentarme aquí, mirando fijamente a Draco. Aparte, lo más probable es que él se ría de mi en cualquier momento-_

'Aww. Mírense ustedes dos,' dijo una extrañamente familiar voz.

Hermione giró la cabeza de un tirón.

'Ginny,' Dijo Hermione, sonrojándose furiosamente, mientras empezaba a levantarse del regazo de Draco.

'Honestamente, Hermione¡sonrojarte por estar sentada en las piernas de tu esposo! No tienes que levantarte,' Se rió Ginny.

'¿Qué pasó con estar "solos" en esta casa?' Murmuró Draco, recordando la carta de Dumbledore.

'Sólo me levantaba para ofrecerte algo para tomar,' Trató de cubrirse Hermione, todavía sentada.

'¿Por qué?' Preguntó Ginny. 'Nunca me has ofrecido algo desde, espera, nunca.'

'Bueno, yo-,' comenzó Hermione.

'Draco te da vueltas en la mente ahora y entonces, lo sé,' se rió Ginny, dando vuelta los ojos.

'Yo no lo hago,' protestó Draco, agregando, 'como si algo pudiera,' entre dientes. 'De todas maneras¿por qué apareciste así como así?'

'Sólo "así como así", honestamente, estoy aquí para arreglarme con Hermione para la fiesta elegante a la que tenemos que ir para todos los aurores en la casa de Pansy, "Esa estúpida perra que no puede mantener sus garras alejadas de mi hombre",' Terminó Ginny, imitando obviamente algo que Hermione debió haber dicho.

'Si es tan perra, entonces por qué-' Draco quedó cortado cuando Hermione puso la punta de sus dedos encima de sus labios.

'Draco,' Dijo suavemente a modo de advertencia.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente de su regazo y escapó con Ginny hacia el pasillo. Obviamente Ginny sabia el camino hacia la habitación de Hermione, entonces ella sólo la siguió.

'Entonces¿qué estás planeando usar?' Ginny preguntó cuando entraron a la habitación.

'Umm...'

'Te ayudaré a escoger. Ya tengo algo en mente.' Dijo Ginny, mientras caminaban hacia el closet. Corrió su mano por las ropas de Hermione y sacó un conjunto en seda roja.

'Pruébate éste,' ordenó. Hermione se metió como pudo en el vestido y Ginny le subió el cierre de la espalda.

Hermione se miró en el espejo.

'Hmm. No está suficientemente bueno,' Ginny comentó pensativa. 'Anda a cepillarte el pelo mientras yo busco algo más.'

Hermione se deshizo del vestido, y fue a cepillarse el pelo en el tocador. Justo en ese momento entró Draco. El logró ver a Hermione, la miro de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, y que el corazón de Hermione latiera muy rápido.

'Sólo me iré,' dijo, volviendo al pasillo.

Ginny salió del closet, cargando un conjunto con un vestido

'Listo, tengo este lindo negro-'

'¡Ginny! Te robaste mi vestido negro,' Se rió Hermione.

'Pensé que mejor lo hacia…' Dijo Ginny.

'Bueno, se ven bien en ti, así que no te preocupes.'

'No era que tampoco lo fuera a hacer. Ahora ponte éste,' Ordenó.

Hermione se puso el vestido negro.

'¡Te ves preciosa!' Chilló Ginny. 'Ese vestido es perfecto para esta noche, con mucha clase.'

Hermione se miró en el espejo.

'Si me veo bien, muy bien,' Concordó con Ginny.

Ginny batió su varita y el pelo y maquillaje de Hermione estaban listos; Hizo lo mismo con ella.

'Listo, tengo que aparecerme en casa para asegurarme de que Harry no use una polera y jeans o algo loco como eso, y llevaré a Aria y a mis hijos a la casa de mama.' Ginny desapareció con un pop.

Hermione salió de la pieza, y casi atropella a Draco, que estaba misteriosamente usando ropas formales.

'¿Vamos?' Ella dijo animosamente y sonrió inciertamente.

'Lo que quieras Granger,' Draco murmuro, y desapareció.

'Entre todos los imbéciles descarados,' Dijo Hermione, y desapareció también con un fuerte pop.

* * *

Un capítulo más.. Me encanta que les guste!! Sé que la autora debe estar muy feliz, como yo lo estoy al poder traerles esta historia... Sé que el próximo capítulo les va a gustar, se ve un poquito más de acción y celos P

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior**: XxXsofitaXxX, Janet, hija de la noche, Krl!sH, Dark.angel.pretty. y karyta34.

REVIEWS :)

Se despide,

**Coniitah Malfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi Futuro Contigo**

Por: **Katia Dashwood** Traducido por: **Coniitah Malfoy**

Una vez en la fiesta, Hermione escaneó el lugar en busca de Draco, quien estaba a punto de ser la presa de Pansy.

'Oh, Draco' Coreó Pansy. 'Veo que Hermione no pudo venir. Que mal.' Estiró su mano para alcanzar su brazo.

_Argg Las agallas que tiene esta tipa. La insípida usurpadora parece tener a Draco bajo su encanto, a pesar de su acuerdo hace un rato de que es una puta._

Hermione se movió agraciadamente hasta ellos y se deslizó bajo el brazo de Draco.

'Pansy,' Dijo Hermione, con el brazo de Draco en su cintura. 'Gracias por alojar ésta fiesta. Es tan amable de tu parte.'

Draco apretó su brazo alrededor de Hermione.

_No está tan encantado, _pensó Hermione triunfante. _Retiro mi comentario de hace unos momentos._

'No lo menciones,' Replicó Pansy venenosamente.

Notando el anillo de diamantes en la mano izquierda de Pansy, Hermione preguntó, '¿Dónde está tu fiancé?'

'Mmm, por ahí,' dijo Pansy. 'Creo que tengo una razón para romper ese estúpido compromiso, de todas maneras,' continuó, mirando significativamente a Draco.

Esto, por supuesto, enfureció a Hermione.

Draco, presintiendo que venía pronto una fogosa acusación de parte de Hermione, dijo, 'Oh miren, Harry y Ginny. Vamos, Hermione.'

Hermione, enardeciendo de ira, se fue con él para no perder el temperamento y armar una escena.

_Perra manipuladora. Como si Draco se divorciara de mi por ella. ¡Vamos!_

'Estás hablando en voz alta.' Dijo Draco susurrándole.

Hermione se sonrojó. 'Lo siento.'

'¿Por qué?' Preguntó mientras alcanzaban a sus amigos. Hermione no tuvo tiempo para replicarle.

'Hola Hermione. Draco,' saludó Harry. 'Te ves bien, Hermione. Vestido Nuevo, puedo ver.'

'Si,' dijo Hermione. _¿Son nuevos?_ '¿Cómo estás?'

'Espectacular. Ron está allí con Luna. Y pienso que querrías saber que Ron me dijo que quizás suelte la pregunta pronto,' Agregó, bajando la voz.

'Ya era tiempo,' comentó Draco. '¿No se han gustado desde finales de quinto año?'

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. _¿Él lo notó?_

'Estoy de acuerdo,' dijo ginny. 'Y aquí estoy, una mujer casada, envejeciendo por día,' agregó insinuante hacia Harry.

'No, no lo estás. Te ves deslumbrante. ¿No creen?' Preguntó a Draco y Hermione.

'Mucho,' aprobó Hermione. 'Ahora quiero bailar, hablaré con ustedes más tarde.'

Ella empujó a draco hacia la pista de baile, para que no tuviera que comentar sobre la apariencia de Ginny.

'Pienso que ese vestido se ve mucho mejor en ti,' Le dijo Draco a Hermione mientras bailaban cerca.

'¿Te escabulliste en el vestidor mientras me lo estaba probando?' demandó Hermione, choqueada con su audacia.

'¡No!' Se defendió Draco. 'Vi una foto en la pared de la Mansión.'

'Oh,' dijo Hermione. Se quedaron en silencio.

Draco atrajo más a Hermione, mientras ella se dejaba hacer. Si sólo nos pudiéramos llevar así de bien todo el tiempo. Hermione se movió más cerca de Draco todavía. Demasiado pronto, la canción terminó.

Saliendo de la pista, Draco divisó a su madre.

'Vamos, Hermione. Mi mama está allá,' dijo él, enredando sus dedos con los de ella.

_¡Me llamó Hermione cuando no había nadie alrededor que nos oyera!_ Celebró Hermione internatemente.

'Hola mamá,' dijo él una vez que habían cruzado el salón. Dejó ir la mano de Hermione para abrazar a su madre. Hermione comenzó a sentirse un poco insegura cerca de esta mujer, a quien nunca había conocido.

_Bueno, si la he conocido. Sólo que no lo ha hecho el "yo" que está pensando ahora._

'Y mi querida Hermione,' Saludó Narcissa calurosamente. '¿Cómo está Aria?'

'Muy bien,' respondió Hermione. 'Está en la madriguera esta noche.'

Ahí, llegó Snape, y besó a Narcissa.

_¿Cuándo pasó _esto

'Hermione, Draco. Buenas noches,' dijo.

'Buenas noches, Profesor,' Replicó Hermione automáticamente.

'Vamos, Hermione, sigo diciéndote, tú debes llamarme Severus,' Dijo Snape con una calidez poco característica en él.

'Buenas noches Severus,' Rectificó Hermione.

Draco miró terriblemente complacido que su madre y Severus estaban juntos, y que Hermione se llevaba bien con ambos.

'Señora Snape. Profesor Snape,' ronroneó una voz.

_¡Pansy!_

'Señorita Parkinson,' dijo Snape fríamente, una mueca recorría su cara.

Narcissa le echo un vistazo intencionado a Hermione, que ya tenía su mandíbula apretada e signo de enojo.

'Draco, he venido a invitarte a bailar,' Dijo Pansy coquetamente.

Hermione no lo pudo tolerar ni un momento más, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue muy innecesario.

'Pansy, de una vez por todas, estoy casado con Hermione, y no estoy ni un poco interesado en ti,' dijo Draco firmemente.

Hermione sonrió triunfante mientras la cara de Pansy caía y se iba a tratar de seducir a alguien más.

'No soporto a esa niña,' dijo Narcissa una vez que Pansy se había ido. 'La razón porque alguna vez te gustó pasa de mi conocimiento, Draco.'

'Porque no quería admitir que le gustaba nuestra Hermione aquí presente,' Dijo Severus. 'Yo todavía creo que te gustaba Hermione en segundo y tercer año, a pesar de tus negaciones al respecto, Draco. ¿o no?

Draco se puso un poco ansioso. 'Bueno, pensaba que era atractiva, pero esa es una razón muy superficial para que te _guste_ alguien.'

'Uh-huh,' dijo Narcissa.

'Quizás me gustaba o algo así,' admitió Draco.

_Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. Whoa. Rebobinemos. Y siempre pensé que me odiaba. Esto es muy extraño._

'Pero no me gustaba en cuarto año.'

'¿Porqué no?' preguntó Hermione sonriendo. '¿Un año te gusto, y al siguiente no¿Y entonces obviamente cambiaste de parecer otra vez?'

'Bueno, a ti te gusta Ron, y luego ese Krum de Bulgaria.'

'Nunca me gustó Krum,' se rió Hermione.'Deberías saber eso. Pero si me gustó Ron, cosa que si sabes.'

Draco miro un poco alarmado que esa parte fuera verdad.

'No te preocupes Draco,' Le dijo Hermione. 'En mi corazón no hay lugar para otro que no seas tú.'

_Wow. ¿De dónde vino eso?_

Sorpresivamente, en vez de estar choqueado o repulsado por la idea, Draco le sonrió. Una sonrisa real, Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, mientras él deslizaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

'Cuán afortunados somos Draco, de haber encontrado mujeres como estas,' dijo Severus.

'Muy afortunados ciertamente,' concordó Draco, desenredado el brazo de la cintura de Hermione, para, gentilmente, retirarle un castaño rizo hacia la parte trasera de su oreja.

'Quiero bailar, Severus,' dijo Narcissa abruptamente. 'Sé que lo odias, pero estamos en una fiesta, y bailaras por lo menos un baile.'

Severus fue renuente hacia la pista de baile con ella, pero Hermione podía notar que él amaba a su esposa y estaba complacido de hacerla feliz.

Draco miró a Hermione insinuante y ellos también fueron a bailar.

'¿Y qué con quinto y sexto año?' preguntó ella juguetonamente mientras giraban alrededor de la pista de baile. ¿¿Te gustaba entonces?'

'Si,' admitió.

'Bueno, hiciste un muy buen trabajo escondiéndolo,' dijo Hermione, enojándose de repente.

'Vamos, no hubieras dicho que si sí te hubiera invitado a salir,' acusó Draco.

'Tú no sabes eso,' dijo ella.

'Ya acordaste que te gustaba Ron en algún momento.'

'Si, por cuarto año, cerca del baile del Torneo.'

'Entonces, quieres decir que…'

'Quiero decir que me gustabas, cabeza dura, y nunca lo viste,' dijo Hermione.

'¿Cuándo?'

'Segundo año, parte de cuarto, hasta que nunca me invitaste al baile.'

'¿Pero no quinto ni sexto?'

'No he dicho eso, pero no hubiera tenido tiempo incluso si me hubieras invitado a salir.'

'¿Cómo no hubieras tenido tiempo?' preguntó Draco. 'Vivimos en la misma escuela la mayor parte del año.'

'Si tuvieras la cantidad de estudio que yo tenía, bueno, creo que si lo tuviste. Pero también hice varias cosas con Harry y Ron, relacionadas con un señor oscuro y el fin del mundo,' Respondió Hermione.

'Entonces¿nos gustábamos pero nunca lo supimos?'

'Realmente parece así.'

'Y me gustas ahora.' Dijo Draco.

'A mi me gustas también,' agregó Hermione con timidez.

'Bueno, entonces eso es todo lo que realmente me importa,' dijo el.

* * *

**Todos los creditos son para la autora ****KATIA DASHWOOD**, que bondadosamente ha dado su consentimiento para traducir su hermosa historia. Y tambipen para JK Rowling que con su basta imaginación ha dado cabida para este mundo tan maravilloso que conocemos de Harry Potter.

Espero que este capi les haya gusta, estoy intentando traerles los capítulos altiro y rápido, por que sé lo dificil que es esperar por un fic, en especial cuando tiene los capítulos cortos y uno queda con ganas de más.

Aquí se ve mucho más el avance en la relación de Draco y Hermione, los celos, todo.. en los siguientes veremos más amor, más peleas, más celos, más de todo.. revelaciones y mucho más!

**REVIEWS:)**

_Coniitah Malfoy_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi Futuro Contigo**

Por: **Katia Dashwood** Traducido por: **Coniitah Malfoy**

Más tarde esa misma noche, Draco y Hermione buscaron a Aria y regresaron a casa. Caminaron hasta su habitación tan pronto como la pequeña se quedó dormida en su cama.

'Entonces…mm… ¿Dónde quieres que duerma?' Preguntó Draco.

'Bueno, considerando que Aria podría aparecer en cualquier momento, en la cama,' dijo Hermione, lo más inocentemente posible considerando lo que estaba diciendo.

'¿Estás segura?' se aseguró Draco.

'Si. Sólo espera cinco minutos aquí mientras me cambio.' Hermione entró a la habitación, se cambio rápido a su pijama de la noche anterior, y abrió la puerta otra vez.

'Hermione, te ves como si tuvieras diecisiete. ¿Sabías eso?' Comentó Draco.

'Gracias. Y, porque me veo tan joven, tu no tratarías de sobrepasarte conmigo, ¿verdad?' Bromeó ella.

'Ah, pero tu olvidas que todavía tengo mi mente de chico de diecisiete,' El sonrió, levantando sus dos cejas con suficiencia.

Hermione sonrió con una mueca. 'Buenas noches.'

Draco se agachó y besó su mejilla. Mientras se enderezaba, Hermione en un impulso giró su cabeza y lo besó rápidamente en los labios.

'Buenas noches,' Dijo él, sonriéndole.

Se acurrucó en la cama y se durmió antes que Draco entrara en la pieza.

Hermione se despertó bruscamente, no por una pequeña rubia saltando sobre ella, sino por Draco gritando mientras dormía.

'Shhh. Draco, despierta. Despierta,' Murmuró gentilmente mientras lo movía. Él se mantuvo dormido, moviéndose y haciendo ruidos incoherentes. _Veo que despertarlo suavemente no funcionará._ Lo sacudió más fuerte. Él se sentó recto, respirando dificultosamente.

'Era sólo una pesadilla. Tú estás aquí,' dijo él, tocando su mejilla.

'¿Qué pasó en tu sueño?'

'Era la batalla final. Tu-sabes-quien había sido matado por Harry, pero…'

'¿Pero que?'

'Lucius seguía vivo, apenas. Él levantó su varita y empezó a decir la maldición asesina. Dirigida hacia ti.'

'Tú gritaste,' Hermione dijo bajo, pasando sus dedos por su pelo para tranquilizarlo.

'¿Qué dije?'

'"¡No!"'

'No fui suficientemente rápido. No te pude salvar. Te mató,' Dijo Draco con tristeza.

'Fue _sólo_ un sueño,' Lo confortó Hermione. 'Estoy feliz que trataste de salvarme de tu padre, aunque haya sido sólo un sueño. Ahora volvamos a dormir.' Ella se envolvió en las sabanas, y acurrucó su cabeza en la almohada.

Draco se puso detrás de ella, puso su brazo en su cintura tentativamente. Hermione tomó su mano con la suya, y se quedaron dormidos.

'Despierta, Hermione.'

Abrió sus ojos. _Ow, Luz._

'No,' Decidió, 'Estoy muy cansada. Vuelve más tarde. Voy a volver a dormir.'

'Pondré mis manos frías en tu cara,' advirtió Draco.

Hermione se sentó. 'Estoy despierta. Sin manos frías.' Sacó una mano. Draco la tomó y la ayudó a levantarse. Estaba caliente. '¡Tú! Tus manos no están para nada frías!' Ella criticó.

'Bueno, quizás no. Pero despertaste, ¿no?' Sonrió.

'¿Para que me quieres despierta?' Preguntó mientras caminaba al closet, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

'Yo como que hice el desayuno, y pensé que quizás querrías algo,' respondió.

_¿Él puede cocinar?_

Después de vestirse rápidamente, salió, y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

'¿Me hiciste desayuno?' Preguntó felizmente.

'Si,' dijo Draco.

'Eso es tan dulce de ti.'

Hermione se estaba alejando, pero luego decidió que sus labios estaban muy tentadores, y lo besó, reduciéndose en el abrazo en vez de soltarse. Draco puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó de vuelta.

'Entonces,' dijo ella después del beso. '¿Vamos a la cocina?'

'Preferiría mucho más quedarme aquí arriba,' Dijo Draco en voz baja.

'¡Draco!' dijo ella. 'Chico malo.'

'¿Debería tomar eso como un no?' preguntó.

'Tómalo como un más tarde,' Respondió Hermione.

'¿De verdad?' él preguntó, levantando una ceja.

'Quizás,' dijo una inocente Hermione. Se separó de él y se fue de la habitación. Volvió en poco tiempo.

'¿De vuelta tan pronto?' El bromeó.

Ella batió su brazo juguetonamente. 'No sé _como_ llegar a la cocina.'

'Bueno, yo si,' dijo Draco elegantemente, mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Hermione puso su brazo donde el indicaba. Ella sonrió y puso su mejilla para que le diera un beso. Draco hizo caso, por supuesto, y después de eso bajaron a la cocina.

**Continuará…**

Bueno el capitulo 5, esperado jaja!..

Lo siento por la espera pero han sido unas semanas de locos, hace una semana hubieron unas "olimpiadas" de la línea de mi colegio (maristas) y fue en mi colegio, yo alojé, así que anduve con mi "_hermano_" para todos lados. Pero fue buenísimo. Y esta semana he estado enferma, y llena de pruebas y trabajos. Pero por fin pude llegar con este capi, que **SÉ** que es corto, pero **trataré** de traducir el próximo en seguida.

Atte.

**Coniitah Malfoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi Futuro Contigo**

Por: **Katia Dashwood** Traducido por: **Coniitah Malfoy**

En la cocina había un gran montón de panquecas en un plato en medio de la mesa. Aria estaba ocupada con un pequeño montón propio que había untado en miel. Hermione se sentó y sacó un par de panquecas del plato, las sumergió en mantequilla y miel. Draco hizo lo propio. Hermione terminó su comida, luego comió panqueques antes de poner su plato vació y el de Aria en lavaplatos. Después de que Hermione había lavado la cara pegajosa y las manos de la pequeña, Aria corrió a jugar. Luego de lavar los platos, Draco y Hermione fueron al living.

"Papi,' lloró Aria cuando entró. Corrió y tomó su mano.

Draco se vio un poco nervioso.

'¿Jugarías ajedrez conmigo?' preguntó la niña pequeña, guiándolo a la tabla de ajedrez, que estaba acomodada en la mesa de café.

'Claro que si,' dijo él, sonriéndole positivamente. Draco se sentó en el sofá, y Aria se sentó solita en un puff en el otro lado de la mesa. Hermione puso su varita en la mesa del final y ahí se sentó en el sofá a un lado de Draco. Aria era, aparentemente, brillante en el ajedrez, o parecía eso, porque Draco seguía gruñendo. Entonces ella lo miró con duda y él le guiñó el ojo.

_Él la está dejando ganar a propósito. Sabía que en verdad no podía ser tan malo en ajedrez._ Aria estaba sonriendo como si estuviera loca mientras dirigía las piezas a través de la mesa. Las piezas de Draco estaban disparándole furiosas.

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Aria pronunciara, '¡Jaque mate!'

Draco pretendió estar enojado, hasta que Aria lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo, y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. Él parecía muy ansioso, pero no podía evitar sonreír de la nada. Ahí la pequeña decidió jugar contra si misma, cosa que Hermione encontró realmente encantador.

'Psst,' Susurró Draco. Hermione dio vuelta su cabeza para poder mirarlo. 'Acabo de pensar en algo. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.'

Él se levantó del sofá y puso su mano en posición par ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione tomó su mano, y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los de él mientras caminaban por el corredor, afuera, hacia el patio y después un jardín gigantesco.

'Wow,' Dijo ella. Los caminos de piedra se esparcían como miles de camas, que estaban repletos de exóticas plantas. Habían elegantes arreglos de delicadas flores y así, y salvajes enredaderas con extrañamente hermosas flores.

'Es precioso,' sonrió, mirando a los ojos de Draco.

'Mi madre trabajó en el un poco, cuando pensó que nadie la observaba. Y cuando era pequeño, ella se aseguró que hubieran hierbas sanadoras escondidas por aquí y por allá para cuando…' él se detuvo.

Hermione buscó en sus ojos con preocupación. Apretó su mano como consuelo mientras se sentaban en un banco.

Draco respiró hondo y bajó su voz. 'Mi padre solía… probar maldiciones de tortura con mi madre. Y la golpeaba. Sin embargo, nunca tocaba su cara o sus manos. Él no quería que la gente supiera, obviamente. Yo entraba escondido a su habitación después, y ella estaba con mucho frió y temblando, acostada con cabeza abajo en su cama, con lagrimas cayendo por su cara.' Su cara se tensionó. 'Yo sacaba las cubiertas de su espalda. Y algunas veces su espalda estaba cubierta en moretones, pero más comúnmente llena de puntos y manchas fucsia y naranja – daño mágico. Mi madre susurraba los nombres de las maldiciones que podía recordar que mi padre había usado en ella. Yo le decía lo que había en su espalda o lo que parecía, y ella combinaba esa información con como se sentía, y agregaba otra maldición a la lista.'

'¿La maldecía¿A su propia esposa?' Susurró ella, su cara surcada con ignorancia. Se acurrucó más cerca de Draco, que puso su brazo en sus hombros.

'Si. Y a veces usaba armas embrujadas. Nunca cuchillos o algo como eso, pero cuerdas, llaves y cualquier cosa que se asemejara. Después de que fuera con mi madre, iba a investigar las maldiciones que mi padre había usado en ella en los libros de artes oscuras. Él nunca cuestionaba mis frecuentes viajes a la biblioteca personal. Siempre pensó que estaba estudiando para convertirme en un mortífago. Encontraba los nombres de las maldiciones y traía antídotos y opciones curadoras y la cuidaba en secreto mientras mi padre estaba en el trabajo. La atendía hasta que se recuperaba en totalidad, y ella enriquecía mi conocimiento sobre hierbas sanadoras y hechizos cuando se sentía normal.'

'No sabía que podías curar,' comentó Hermione suavemente. 'Yo sólo sé hechizos simples, esos para curar cortadas pequeñas y moretones.'

'Es una habilidad que estoy feliz de tener, pero una que desearía no tener que haber aprendido.'

'¿Porqué los elfos de la casa no curaron a tu madre?'

'Mi padre les prohibió hacerlo. Él pensaba que mi madre se curaba sola. Y cuando mi madre se recuperaba y estaba bien, los dos hacíamos las cosas juntos.'

'¿Cómo qué?' preguntó.

'En verdad, los dos volábamos juntos un montón, créelo o no.'

'¿En serio?' Preguntó, sorprendida, Hermione.

Draco sonrió, recordando. 'Si. Mi madre es brillante en el vuelo. Me enseñó a jugar Quidditch mucho antes de que mi padre se molestara en hacerlo. Nunca lo dije, naturalmente. Mi madre hubiera podido estar en el equipo de Slytherin, si el hecho de que las chicas jugaran no hubiera si tan tabú. También jugábamos ajedrez juntos, y docenas de cosas distintas.'

'¿Tu padre no se enojaba contigo por pasar tanto tiempo con tu madre? Por lo que sé de él, pensaría que ella te estaba haciendo suave.'

'No. Él me animaba a estar fuera de su vista. No le importaba cuando mi madre me sacaba de compras.'

Hermione lo miró incrédulamente, y sonrió. '¿Tú…ibas _de_ _compras_ con tu madre?'

Draco sonrió ante su sorpresa. 'Oh si. Alrededor de todo el Reino Unido. He estado en las tiendas más finas del mundo mágico. Y no me refiero a las más caras. Hablo de las de _mejor calidad_, sin importar el rango de precios.'

'Bueno, eso explica porque tu y tu madre son tan cercanos.' Le dijo Hermione.

'Lo somos¿pero como sabes _tú_ eso?' Draco la miró perspicaz.

'Te escuchamos a escondidas decir, en cuarto año, como hubieras ido a Durmstrang si tu madre no hubiese deseado que no te fueras tan lejos de ella.' Admitió Hermione.

Draco asintió, mientras recordaba haber dicho eso. 'Muy alegre de que no fui a Durmstrang.' La miró por un momento, y entonces se sacudió por si solo. '¡Acabamos de dejar a una niña de cuatro años sola en esa casa!' anunció con alarma y se paró. Tomó las dos manos de Hermione y la tiró hacia arriba. Perdió el balance y cayó a su pecho. Estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, y se besaron. Sin embargo Hermione se separó casi inmediatamente, porque _habían_ dejado a una niña de cuatro años sola en la casa, cosa que podía resultar desastrosa si no regresaban en ese mismo momento.

'Mejor regresamos adentro,' dijo ella suavemente.

'Si,' replicó Draco sin entusiasmo. Se aparecieron de vuelta al living. Hermione respiró sonoramente. Aria tenía la varita de Hermione y estaba disparando chispas rojas a las paredes, y haciendo los libros volar a través de la habitación.

'¡Aria Malfoy!' Dijo Hermione cortante. '¡Dame mi varita, AHORA!'

Aria la ignoró feliz. Hermione abrió su mano, y su varita voló a ella. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de ella. Draco se separó de ella.

'Ve.A.Tu.Habitación.Ahora,' Ordenó Hermione enojada. Aria dejó caer su cabeza y caminó fuera de la habitación. Hermione se dio vuelta, y la boca de Draco todavía colgaba abierta. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Ella había invocado su varita.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Sólo una cosa por decir. **LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA!**

**_Atte_.**

**Conii Cullen Masen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi Futuro Contigo**

Por: **Katia Dashwood** Traducido por: **Coniitah Malfoy Cullen**

'¿Desde cuando eres capaz de hacer eso?' Demandó Draco.

'Desde la mitad del sexto año,' contestó Hermione inocentemente, pero luciendo muy preocupada.

'¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?'

'Bueno, lo siento, pero no vi el momento oportuno para eso. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? "Draco, muchas gracias por el desayuno, y por si acaso, puedo hacer magia sin varita"'

'Magia sin varita y no verbal,' agregó Draco, cruzando sus brazos.

'Bueno, no es como si tuviera algún motivo escondido para no decírtelo,' dijo Hermione enojada.

'De todos modos¿Cómo algo como eso "se te olvida"?' Preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Parecía extremadamente herido.

'Es imposible que pienses que desconfió de ti.'

'Bueno¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?' Demandó Draco.

'En serio lo olvidé Draco. Bueno, de acuerdo, esa primera mañana estaba totalmente conciente de ello, pero después de eso, no se cruzó por mi mente otra vez. Usualmente ocupo mi varita en la escuela, para que la gente no sepa, entonces es como un habito usar la varita. Si no confiara en ti, no hubiera usado mis poderes ahora. Hubiera marchado allá y agarrado la varita, o habría echo que tu desarmaras a Aria con tu varita,' explicó en una inspiración.

Draco lucía un poco enojado todavía, pero se había relajado más.

'Oye,' dijo ella, tocando su brazo, 'Si desconfiara de ti, no me hubiera comido esas panquecas¿verdad?' agregó. Una sonrisa se situó en los bordes de la boca de Draco.

'No, a menos que tuvieras deseos de morir,' dijo él, continuando con la broma.

'Y,' agregó Hermione, '¿Te besaría si no confiase en ti?'

'Ciertamente espero que no,' murmuró, posicionando sus manos en sus caderas, y luego rodeándolas por su cintura. Hermione subió sus manos por sus brazos para luego rodear su cuello, y se besaron profundamente. Draco se movió de espaldas al sofá y empujó a Hermione hacia abajo con él. Con mucha suerte para la sanidad mental de su hija, alguien más los atrapó manoseándose como locos en el sofá.

'Ustedes nunca se cansan del otro,' La voz de Ginny llamó de la puerta de entrada a la habitación. Draco y Hermione se separaron y rápidamente se enderezaron mientras se sentaban.

'¿Por qué pareciera que viene siempre en los peores momentos? Musitó Draco. Hermione lo golpeó suavemente para que se callara.

'Hola Ginny,' Saludó Hermione.

'¿Qué te trae por acá?' soltó Draco francamente.

'Pobre chico,' Bromeó Ginny, '¿Pasando por la impotencia tan rápido?'

Draco la miró fijamente.

'De todas formas,' continuó Ginny, sin importarle. 'Antes de interrumpirlos, estaba planeando en solo aparecerme para devolver las ropas de Hermione y compartir unas noticias con una taza de te.'

'Bueno, el chisme y el te suenan como una gran idea,' dijo sarcásticamente Draco, 'Pero tengo que ir a… eh… avanzar en mis estudios.' Despareció con un "pop".

'Por cierto, ya puse de vuelta tus ropas Mione, y lo único que puedo decir es que me alegro que estuvieran aquí abajo, y estoy contenta de que toqué antes de entrar a tu habitación, en caso de que si hubieran estado allá arriba,' dijo Ginny, temblando. 'Entonces, de todas maneras, tiempo de dejar caer las noticias, que sorpresivamente _son_ noticias, no chisme, como tu encantador esposo fue tan amable de asumir.'

'¿Qué tal algo de Cerveza de mantequilla en vez de te?' Sugirió Hermione.

'Gracias.'

Hermione sacudió su mano y dos botellas aparecieron en la mesa.

'Ya pues, escupe,' dijo Hermione, tomando un sorbo del líquido caliente.

'Estoy embarazada con el número dos,' Anunció Ginny orgullosa, con una mano en su estómago.

'¡Bien por ti!' La felicitó Hermione.

'Y¿alguno más en camino para ti?' preguntó Ginny significativamente.

Hermione se puso rosada. 'No, te hubiera dicho.'

Ginny parecía decepcionada. 'Pensé que quizás estábamos embarazadas juntas otra vez,' admitió.

'Lo siento,' dijo Hermione.

'¿Y Draco quiere otro bebé?' Preguntó Ginny, justo mientras el hombre mismo entraba por la puerta, bebiendo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

* * *

Lo siento si me demoré, ahora espero demorarme menos. Ya salí del cole, y de todas las actividades colegiales. 

**RECUERDEN** que yo no influyo en el largo de los capítulos.

Ahh, y una cosa más. Pasense por mis otras historias? Ya:) 

_'Coniitah Malfoy Cullen'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Mi Futuro Contigo**

Por: **Katia Dashwood** Traducido por: **Coniitah Malfoy Cullen**

* * *

Draco tosió y farfulló. Ginny se volvió a mirarlo; curiosa sobre la razón por la que estaba teniendo tantos problemas. Hermione agitó su mano y dejó de atragantarse.

'¿_Quieres_ tener otro hijo, Draco?' Ginny se dirigió a él.

'Claro,' dijo, tratando de sonar confiado. Sin embargo, sólo logró decir esa pequeña palabra a duras penas.

Le lanzó a Hermione una mirada suplicante para que lo salvara de las próximas inquietudes de Ginny. Palmeó el sofá a un lado de ella, y él se sentó con cautela, situando un brazo alrededor de Hermione. Ella tomó su botella de cerveza de mantequilla y bebió.

'Hey,' protestó él, tratando de alcanzarla.

'Te la voy a devolver,' le aseguró, poniendo la botella de vuelta en su mano vacía.

'Entonces, em¿por qué estaban hablando de bebes?' preguntó con precaución.

'Estoy embarazada,' le dijo Ginny.

'Felicitaciones,' dijo él genuinamente.

'Y,' comenzó Ginny, 'Otro residuo de buenas noticias es que supuestamente Ron le soltó la pregunta a Luna ayer.'

'¿En serio?' Preguntó Hermione emocionada.

'Si. Y Harry y Ron están en el trabajo ahora; llevaron al pequeño James con ellos, lo que pienso que fue una mala idea. Deberían estar por aparecer pronto, en cualquier momento.'

'Vamos a necesitar otro sillón,' comentó Draco de repente.

'O, sólo podríamos ir a almorzar fuera,' dijo Hermione. 'Iré a alistar a Aria.'

Cuando Hermione volvió a la habitación con Aria, Ron, James, y Harry ya habían llegado.

'¿Y?' Preguntó expectante Hermione.

'¡Dijo que si!' Exclamó feliz Ron. Ella le dio un gran abrazo.

'Claro que lo hizo,' se rió Hermione. 'Por cierto¿Por qué no está aquí también?'

'Oh, está por llegar,' replicó con confianza Ron.

Naturalmente, Luna apareció en ese momento.

'Hola,' dijo. 'Estoy segura que Ron les ha dicho a todos que estamos comprometidos,' comentó soñadoramente, mientras él ponía su brazo en su cintura.

'¿Ya tienes un anillo de compromiso?' puntualizó Ginny.

Luna solamente alzó su mano izquierda como respuesta. Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a examinar el anillo. Era oro, puesto con una piedra púrpura.

'¿Amatista?' Cuestionó Ginny.

'Me gusta el morado,' replicó Luna, sonriendo.

'Tiene sentido para mi,' dijo Hermione, acordando con Luna alguna vez.

'Pero claro, esto viene de la mujer que tiene un diamante bordeado con un rubí y una esmeralda,' señaló Ginny.

'¿Y?' rió Hermione.

Ron se aclaró la garganta. 'Um¿podemos ir a algún lado a almorzar?' preguntó.

'Seguro,' dijo Luna. 'Vamos a ese café en Londres.'

'OK,' Confirmó Ron.

'En Londres¿Dónde exactamente?' Inquirió Draco nerviosamente.

'Londres Muggle,' le dijo Ron. 'Nos vamos en Red Flú hasta la casa de Harry y Ginny y desde ahí conducimos.'

Draco lucía más bien incomodo. '¿Londres Muggle?' preguntó, arrugando la nariz. '¿Por qué no podemos ir, no sé, digamos, a Fortesque's?'

'Draco, tú has estado en Londres Muggle docenas de veces¿cuál es tu problema?' preguntó Harry sospechosamente.

'Preferiría no ir donde hayan multitudes.'

'¿Dónde hayan multitudes, o donde hayan Muggles?' demandó Harry. 'Hermione es una nacida de Muggles en caso de que te hayas olvidado. Es como si te estuvieras volviendo tu yo antiguo.'

'No,' se defendió Draco, arrastrando las palabras. '¡Sólo quería ir directamente en Red Flú hacia el lugar, en vez de conducir, Potter!' saltó.

Todos produjeron un grito apagado, y Harry se veía peligrosamente enojado.

Hermione pensó rápidamente y actuó antes de que Harry o Draco pudiesen hacer algo estúpido. Presionó la palma de su mano contra la frente de Draco.

'¡Draco¡Con razón estás actuando tan extraño¡Estás ardiendo¡Sube a la cama inmediatamente!' Ordenó.

'Pero-'

'¡Sin peros Draco Malfoy!' Mandó agudamente. 'Ve arriba e iré a revisarte un rato más tarde.'

Ella lo dio vuelta y le propinó un empujón fuera de la puerta. Sabía que las cosas se podían poner feas en cualquier momento.

'Ari, muñeca, se una buena niña y ve a hacerle compañía a Papi,' le dijo a su hija.

Aria corrió fuera de la habitación, llamando a Draco, que la tomó en brazos. Ginny siguió el ejemplo y tranquilamente envió a James con Ron y Luna fuera.

Una vez que Aria y Draco estuvieron fuera de la escucha, Harry habló. '¡¿Qué DIABLOS le pasa?!' gritó acusadoramente a Hermione.

'No sé, Harry,' dijo ella suavemente.

'¡Pensé que era nuestro amigo!' Exclamó él. 'Pero parece que el viejo Malfoy está de vuelta o algo así. ¡Tú tienes que haber sabido de eso!'

Hermione de repente brincó. '¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!' gritó. Harry comenzó a ponerse nervioso. '¡No te atrevas a decir cosas así sobre mi esposo! Londres Muggle lo pone nervioso. Todavía se pone saltón donde hay mucha gente, al igual que te pasa a ti.' Pausó por aliento.

'¡Y dices Malfoy como si la palabra fuese peor que la basura, como una desgracia, y olvidas que ahora yo también soy una Malfoy!' A este punto, sus ojos estaban destellando peligrosamente. '¿Es posible que tengas más insultos para mi?'

Harry sacudió su cabeza, aunque siguiera visiblemente enojado con Draco. Desapareció para evitarse más problemas.

Una vez que se había ido, Hermione colapsó en el suelo y estalló en lágrimas. Para su sorpresa, Ginny se arrodilló a su lado y le dio un abrazó para confortarla.

'Ginny, lo siento,' sollozó Hermione, mientras la otra mujer le sobaba la espalda.

'Shh. Está bien,' Le aseguró ella con suavidad. Después de un rato, Hermione finalmente dejó de llorar, y se sentó derecha.

'¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?' Preguntó Ginny, levantando una ceja, 'porque he notado cosas realmente extrañas alrededor de aquí últimamente.'

'Si,' Replicó Hermione, respirando profundamente. 'Todo comenzó ayer por la mañana, o más bien, en algún momento durante la noche.'

* * *

Lamento en el alma la demora!

Es que no he estado nada en mi casa en todo el verano, y ahora me dije, que iba a traducir aquí porque la verdad no los podía dejar así!

Lean mis otras historias! Chau!

_Coniitah Malfoy Cullen_


	9. Chapter 9

'Entonces, ¿tu y Draco fueron enviados aquí desde el pasado?' Preguntó Ginny.

Hermione se sonrojo.

'¡Estoy feliz de que ustedes hayan vuelto a sus sentidos finalmente!' Exclamó Ginny. 'Imagina, Dumbledore metiéndose con el tiempo, porque ustedes estaban muy llenos de malditas hormonas para ver más allá de la rabia y las tensiones,' continuó.

'Sabía que algo estaba pasando, de todas maneras. Me refiero a algo más que ustedes dos dándole,' Ginny sonrió.

'¿Qué "cosas extrañas" notaste?' Preguntó Hermione.

'Hmm. Veamos. Tú sonrojándote por estar sentada en el regazo de Draco, por un lado. Haces eso todo el tiempo, y nunca pareces de avergonzada por ello en lo más mínimo.'

'Dios mío,' murmuró Hermione.

'Oh, y volví anoche, después de que me fui a dejar los niños con mamá,' Ginny continuó bajando la voz. 'Quería tomar prestado un sobre, y justo habían salido al pasillo. Caminé por la habitación para alcanzarlos antes de que salieran, y escuché a Draco decirte, "¡Lo que sea, Granger!". Sé que ningún hombre con su cabeza bien puesta, especialmente no Draco, el antiguo Draco me refiero, llamaría a su esposa por su apellido de soltera. Especialmente en ese tono de voz.'

'¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?' Preguntó Hermione, levantándose del suelo. Ginny se levantó también.

'Sabía que me dirías tarde o temprano si era verdad, y si eras devuelta otra vez, no quería que tu "yo actual" pensara que estoy loca,' replicó Ginny. 'Ahora, estaré disponible si necesitas hablar. Sólo usa la Red Flú. Pero espera una hora mas o menos, porque necesito ir a casa y calmar a Harry.'

Hermione suspiró.

'Bueno, solamente no le digas la verdad, por favor. Realmente se podría arruinar el pasado si supieran muchas personas del cambio, y nos dijeran lo que pasó en el pasado.'

'Duh,' dijo Ginny.

Hermione subió a la habitación, donde Draco estaba sólo, paseándose por la pieza.

'¿Qué pasa?' le preguntó con preocupación, acercándosele.

'¡¡TE DIRÉ LO QUE PASA DRACO MALFOY!! ¡¡_TÚ_!! ¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA! ¡¡_Tenías_ que ir y decir esas cosas, y llamar a Harry "Potter"!! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sabes que se supone que no debes dejar que nadie sepa lo que está pasando! Se supone que debemos ser nuestros _yo_ del futuro. Sin diferencias. Y así, ¡No podías sólo callarte y dejarme manejarlo a mi!' Gritó Hermione agudamente.

'¡¿Dejarte manejarlo a ti?!' Gritó Draco de vuelta. '¡¿Oh, supongo que _tú_ nos ibas a detener de ir a un café muggle?!'

'Si. ¡Iba a hacerlo!' Respondió. '¡Sé que no podrías lidiar con eso! ¡Sé que no puedes! ¡Iba a trasladarlo a algún otro lugar, porque Aria estaba teniendo demasiadas pataletas y haciendo cosas volar y explotar, o algo así! Pero nooooo. ¡¡En vez tú decidiste insultar a alguien con quien eres mejor amigo!!'

'Lo siento,' musitó Draco.

'Disculpa aceptada,' escupió Hermione, cruzando los brazos.

'Pero eso no era sobre lo que estaba preguntando ahorita.' Dijo Draco, sus ojos centelleantes. 'Estaba hablando sobre como tu cara esta manchada con las pintas rojas de las lágrimas. ¿Acaso P-Harry te hizo llorar allá abajo? Porque si lo hizo yo -'

'Fue una combinación de él y _tu_, en realidad.' Dijo Hermione. 'Tú puedes ser excusado con más facilidad, dado que no estas acostumbrado a tener a alguien como yo que te esté cuidando, estás acostumbrado a tener que tratar con todo por ti mismo. Y dos días atrás ni siquiera pensabas en hablarme amablemente, ni hablar de llamar a Harry por su primer nombre.'

Draco pareció aliviado.

'De todas maneras,' continuó Hermione. La cara de Draco se calló de nuevo. '_Harry_ es un hombre adulto. Ha sido tu amigo por un tiempo ya, y volvió a su antiguo trato contigo en un latido. Todavía no confía completamente en ti, ¡Y son al menos seis años desde nuestro tiempo! Claro, actuó como que confiaba en ti, pero en el fondo, ¡se esta resistiendo! ¡Y eso me molesta! _Y_ tuve que explicarle la situación a Ginny.'

Draco lucía preocupado.

'Oh, no me mires así,' dijo ella enojada. 'Ginny prometió no decirle nada.'

'Realmente lo siento Hermione,' dijo él. 'Lamento que arruiné nuestra cubierta, y que perdí el control. Yo sólo estoy… un poco nervioso alrededor de Muggles.'

'¿Por qué? Solamente pensé que no querías estar cerca de las multitudes,' dijo Hermione. '¿No es este lugar cerca de una villa Muggle? ¿No tenías casi-colisiones con helicópteros en tu escoba cuando eras más joven?' Lo molestó.

'Si, bueno, verás, fui más o menos visto en mi escoba por un viejo muggle, que estaba en su jardín, y él, uh, me disparó,' explicó Draco con vergüenza.

Hermione se rió.

'Lo siento,' se excusó entre risitas.

'No es chistoso,' dijo indignado Draco, tornándose rosado. 'Estoy seguro que debiste haber tenido miedo a los magos en algún momento.'

'No realmente,' respondió Hermione, terminando de reírse finalmente. 'Sólo tenía miedo de no saber lo suficiente.'

'Bueno, eso explica porque siempre sonabas como si te hubieras tragado el libro de clases,' Hizo una mueca chistosa.

'Lo que es porque tengo la nota más alta de nuestra clase,' Hermione hizo una mueca de vuelta.

'No me recuerdes,' gimió él.

'¿Celoso, Dray-co?' Se burló, pasando sus dedos por la línea de su mandíbula.

'¿Yo? ¡Nunca!' Negó, a pesar de que su voz se esta suavizando por su toque.

'¿Te disculparás con Harry?' preguntó, acercándosele.

'Si el se disculpa conmigo,' transó él, situando sus manos en su cintura y cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

'¿Piensas que Ginny lo hubiera dejado escapar sin disculparse?' Se rió Hermione.

'Al menos alguien puede controlarlo. Realmente, tú nunca pudiste,' bromeó.

'Pero puedo hacer que _tú_ hagas lo que quiera,' sonrió ella.

'¿Por qué piensas eso mujer?' preguntó, pretendiendo estar contrariado.

'Porque eres un hombre,' ella bromeó suavemente.

'¿Solamente un hombre, eh?' sonrió malignamente.

'No, no sólo un hombre. Eres mi hombre,' replicó, sonriendo maliciosamente antes de besarlo.

Hermione pasó sus manos hacia arriba por el pecho de Draco mientras él profundizaba su beso. Él deslizó sus dedos por debajo del borde de la polera de Hermione. Ella tiró la polera fuera del pantalón, y él se la levantó por fuera de su cabeza.

Justo entonces, un alarido vino detrás de ellos. Draco gruñó mientras él y Hermione debían detener sus entusiastas cariños. Reticente mente, Hermione dio vuelta su cabeza mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de Draco.

'¡Ginebra Potter!' la reprendió. '¡No te aparezcas así en nuestra habitación!'

'Bueno, ¡dis-cul-pa! ¡Son la una de la tarde! No pensé que estarían _así_, tan temprano en el día.' Chilló Ginny, su cara tan roja como un tomate. '¡Especialmente considerando las circunstancias!'

'Muy convenientes circunstancias,' Le murmuró Draco a Hermione.

Ella enmudeció una risita.

'De todas maneras, ¿por qué estás aquí?' demandó de Ginny. '¿Y por qué vienes en tan mal momento?' Se quejó.

'Bueno, solo vine a decir que Harry se disculpará si tú lo haces,' Le dijo. 'Y yo no vengo en mal momento. Son ustedes los que no pueden mantener sus manos fuera del otro. ¡Claramente están recuperando el tiempo perdido! ¿Cómo van a manejar su comportamiento cuando los envíen de vuelta al colegio?

'Quizás no lo manejemos,' dijo Hermione, y se sonrojó, impresionada de sus propias palabras.

'Okay…' Dijo Ginny, luciendo incluso más incomoda. 'Los veré mañana entonces.'

Se desapareció con un "¡Crack!".

'Bueno, hablando de arruinar el momento,' dijo Draco un momento después de que Ginny se fue. Él se colocó la polera nuevamente.

'Estoy segura que habrán otros momentos,' dijo Hermione coquetamente.

'Espero que si,' Replicó Draco, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras caminaban fuera de su habitación.

d

* * *

**Nota Traductora**: LO LAMENTO, de todo corazón, tenía este archivo a medio traducir en mi computador hace meses, pero nunca tuve el ánimo suficiente de terminarlo, espero que les siga gustando, y dejen reviews, que sólo esos me siguieron motivando hicieron traducir esto desde un principio. Espero poder retomar mis historias en general desde ahora, y me gustaría seguir contando con su apoyo. Un click al GO! no cuesta nadita.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y leer la tediosa nota de esta malagradecida escritora/traductora.

**Coniitah Malfoy Cullen**


End file.
